O eso pensó
by Ashura66
Summary: El muy heterosexual Aomine Daiki descubre por accidente a su compañero de equipo Kise Ryouta follando con otro hombre en las duchas del gimnasio, sin poder sacarse al rubio de la cabeza ni a la escena comienza a tener sueños humedos... y a pensar más profundamente en sus sentimientos por Kise. [AoKise]


Aomine soltó un suspiro derrotado, _¿Qué maldita hora era?_ Se preguntó hastiado mientras veía el reloj colgado en la pared de su cuarto 3:15 a.m… ¡Estaba de puta madrugada y él en esa situación! Un buen día iba a vengarse, lo juraba, volvió a mirar su entrepierna, una enorme erección se alzaba a la vista como rogando por un poco de atención, decir que estaba excitado era poco, ya que se había estado prohibiendo a sí mismo masturbarse ¿La razón para tal decisión? El protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, sueños que venían acosándolo desde hace más o menos una semana, no tendría problema si tal protagonista fuera una chica de protuberantes senos, si fuera ese el caso sólo iría a decirle y proponerle que pasaran un buen rato, después de todo era el titular más fuerte del equipo de básquetbol de la Universidad de Teiko, gracias a ello gozaba de _cierto_ nivel de popularidad con las féminas, pero el caso es que él, el súper heterosexual adorador de senos Aomine Daiki, tenía sueños húmedos en los cuales un hombre era el protagonista, y no cualquier hombre, tenía esos sueños con uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero del equipo de basquetbol: Kise Ryota. El peliazul tenía unas ganas enormes de darse golpes de cabeza contra la pared, tal vez así de ese modo quedaba inconsciente y podía descansar un poco al fin.

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, después de uno de los infernales entrenamientos - cortesía de Akashi - , todos habían corrido a las duchas para irse del gimnasio rápidamente, que vamos, ¿Quién quiere demorarse mucho después del entrenamiento un viernes en la noche? O por lo menos eso pensaba la gente normal, pero en el cerebro de Aomine Daiki cualquier momento es un buen momento para jugar básquet, aún si lo había estado jugando las últimas 4 horas. Estuvo aproximadamente otras dos o tres practicando sus lanzamientos, clavadas, dribles, en fin, estuvo jugando con el balón hasta que su cuerpo le imploro por una ducha y unas 12 horas de sueños, primero lo primero, necesitaba una ducha, ya que estaba completamente empapado en sudor y la ropa se le pegaba de una manera bastante incomoda, suspiro pensando en el largo y relajador baño que se daría, siendo el único freak del básquet que se quedaba hasta a esa hora, las duchas estarían completamente vacías y él podría demorarse todo lo que quisiera sin que Midorima le estuviera tocando los cojones apresurándolo. Oh si, quedarse hasta tarde definitivamente era lo mejor.

O eso pensó…

Cuando llego a las duchas lo hizo sigilosamente, no que se estuviera escondiendo, Akashi sabía que él se quedaría hasta tarde ese día, solo no quería hacer mucho ruido y perturbar el silencio tan reconfortante en el cual se encontraba el gimnasio, y gracias a ese silencio fue que pudo _escucharlo,_ era un ruido muy bajo, un ruido que en condiciones normales no se escucharía, pero a esas horas de la noche sí que se podía escuchar, Daiki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, había sonado como un quejido… ¡¿Y si era un fantasma!? No que el creyera en esas cosas…. Pero tampoco quería comprobar su existencia, avanzó un poco más y abrió la puerta muy despacio, pero antes de haberla abierto del todo escucho otro ruido, esta vez mucho más fuerte, pero esta vez ya reconoció la naturaleza de ese ruido, ¡era un gemido por todos los demonios! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido montársela en las duchas del gimnasio a esa hora? Fuera quien fuera iba a darle la paliza de su vida…

O eso pensó….

Cuando abrió la puerta del todo dispuesto a encarar al malnacido que había arruinado su noche perfecta, se quedó petrificado… era Kise quien se la estaba montando… con otro chico. ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Kise era gay?! Cerró de nuevo la puerta rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo sujentadose la cabeza – que sentía se le iba a hacer combustión espontánea - ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Kise era el chico más popular en toda la maldita Universidad, era el más vistoso de todo el equipo, es un modelo famoso, ¡cada fémina de la universidad suspiraba cuando el muy maldito les pasaba cerca! ¡Había tenido novias en el pasado! ¿¡Y ahora se la estaba montando – en las duchas del gimnasio para añadirle más morbo – con otro hombre, de los que tenían pene!? Tenía que estar delirando, si… esa debía ser la respuesta ¡Estaba delirando! Lo que había visto debió haber sido producto del cansancio ocasionado por el basquetbol, además Kise no era el único rubio en Teiko.

\- _Bien Aomine Daiki, respira… es cosa de tu imaginación, el muy imbécil no puede trasnocharse y lo sabes… un modelo no puede tener ojeras… -_ se trataba de auto convencer en su mente.

Armándose de valor, volvió a abrir la puerta despacio, para comprobar de una vez por todas que ese no era Kise, pero lastimosamente los ojos de As de Teiko pocas veces se equivocaban, ahí estaba Kise Ryouta sin duda alguna, su cabello rubio como el sol, con sus ojos dorados ahora desorientados por el placer del que era presa, cerrando a veces sus largas y tupidas pestañas, Daiki se paralizó, Ryouta de verdad era gay…

El peliazul apartó la mirada, no que él tuviera algo contra los gays… es decir desde niño el siempre supo que a la gente le gustaban cosas diferentes, a él le gustaba cazar langostas y a otros niños les gustaba jugar a las traes, a unas hombres les gustaban las mujeres y a otros les gustaban los hombres, básico, además sabía de primera mano que su mejor amigo Tetsuya estaba saliendo con Bakagami, pero por alguna razón estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que el rubio fuera gay… Daiki se volvió a asomar por la ranura de la puerta para mirar nuevamente, Ryouta era el uke, y estaba siendo empotrado contra la pared del baño mientras el otro sujeto le embestía, Kise movía sus caderas hacía atrás buscando las embestidas del sujeto, de cuando en cuando echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y cerraba los ojos mientras gemía más fuerte, para cuando Daiki quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía una erección, " _es una reacción natural…"_ se trataba de convencer. Demasiado confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, decidió tomar sus cosas e irse rápidamente a su casa, allí tomaría una ducha… de agua fría. Ya en la mañana podría pensar con más claridad y pensar racionalmente las cosas.

O eso pensó…

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde ese momento, el día después del incidente decidió actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, y tratar a Kise con relativa normalidad.

\- ¡Aominecchi! ¡Juguemos un uno contra uno! – gritó Kise después de que acabara el entrenamiento de la mañana. – todavía tienes libre hasta medio día ¿verdad? ¡Juguemos entonces! – le retaba mientras sonreía.

Normalmente Daiki nunca rechazaba los retos que veían de Kise – ni de ninguno de los titulares del equipo - pero esta vez no tenía la claridad mental y mucho menos las ganas de enfrentarse a Ryota, no después de no haber dormido nada gracias a la escena que había visto la noche anterior. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban los otros titulares, quienes ya esperaban preparados para ver un rato a aquellos dos idiotas jugar.

\- Hoy no Kise, tengo algo que hacer – fue todo lo que dijo antes de adelantarse a las duchas, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos, y al rubio particularmente shockeado y triste por la fría respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

Daiki estaba seguro que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza y así volver a la _verdadera_ normalidad y jugar basquetbol con Kise como solía hacerlo.

O eso pensó…

-/-

\- _¿Te gusta Aominecchi? – preguntaba Kise acabando de sacarse la erección del peliazul de la boca – ¿te gusta que lo haga con mi boca?_

\- _Joder Kise…. – su nombre dicho con ese acento tan erótico estaba matando a Daiki._

 _El rubio se metió la enorme erección y reanudó ese vaivén tan erótico, no que Aomine no hubiera recibido una felación antes, de hecho ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se lo han hecho, pero Kise estaba haciéndolo perder el juicio, si seguía así iba a correrse muy pronto, por lo que tomo al rubio de la barbilla y le obligó a separarse de su pene, y le obligo a mirarle._

\- _Ven aquí maldita sea… - dijo para luego jalarlo y besarlo a la vez que paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del modelo – también estas duro… - dijo mientras tocaba la dura erección del rubio por encima de su ropa interior._

\- _Estaba chupándosela a Aominecchi, ¿cómo podría no estar duro? – dijo con voz coqueta mientras se acercaba al peliazul a lamerle la oreja - ¿sabes que sigue verdad Aominecchi? – dijo seductoramente mientras llevaba las manos del moreno directo a su trasero, más específicamente a su entrada – métemela Aominecchi._

 _Aomine no lo soportó más y empujo a Kise para que quedara bajo él, y rápidamente le despojó de su ropa interior y admiró al modelo completamente desnudo…. Kise era demasiado perfecto, tan entregado a ese momento, con su piel blanca sin una sola imperfección que contrastaba perfectamente con la propia, con su cabello como el sol y sus ojos solo viéndolo a él… Nada podía ser más perfecto que ese momento…_

O eso pensó…

Ya que todo había sido un maldito sueño, había despertado en la azotea de su facultad, se había escapado nuevamente de la cara de perrito apaleado de Kise para jugar un one-on-one, y se fue a dormir a la azotea ya que no había podido hacerlo bien la noche anterior por los sueños húmedos que estaba teniendo con Kise desde hace 3 malditas semanas, sueños que lo perseguían hasta la maldita Universidad. Miro hacía sus pantalones para encontrarse con lo que ya sabía que encontraría, ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma? Tenía una erección del demonio y para empeorarlo todo todavía tenía dos clases por ver ese día, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a entrar al anfiteatro a su clase de "Básica forense" con una erección? ¡Lo tomarían por enfermo! De pronto su celular suena sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Aló? – contestó con la voz claramente molesta, lo menos que quería ahora era tener que lidiar con gente.

\- Holi, holi Dai-chan – lo saludó una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué quieres Satsuki?

\- Mooo, Dai-chan no seas tan seco conmigo…

\- Voy a colgar sino es nada urgente – dijo el peliazul tratando infructuosamente de acomodar su erección dentro del pantalón.

\- Pues para que veas ganguro malagradecido que por lo menos para ti si es urgente.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hoy te tocaba la limpieza con los de primero, y te fuiste, Akashi-kun está enojado, ya mira tú como te las arreglas – y colgó, así nomás.

Al peliazul se le bajó el alma a los pies, el enano psicópata estaba enojado, nada era más terrible que Akashi Seijuuro enojado y eso pasaba casi siempre a quienes evadían sus responsabilidades en el equipo. Más le valia hablar con Akashi pronto… de ser necesario contarle un poco sobre sus problemas de sueño, no precisamente sobre quien los causaba… Bueno, por lo menos el susto le había bajado la calentura.

-/-

\- Te digo que no es solo contigo Kise-kun – hablaba el chico sombra con el modelo.

\- Es enserio Kurokocchi, Aominecchi ha estado muy raro conmigo, como si estuviera evitándome… - decía el rubio triste.

\- Ha estado raro en general Kise-kun, no solo contigo, es como si no quisiera pasar demasiado tiempo con nosotros

El peliceleste también estaba preocupado por la actitud de su mejor amigo, no era natural que fuera el primero en irse después de las practicas, él era siempre de los que se quedaba hasta el límite de lo permitido, e incluso durante las practicas no se lo veía con toda su energía como era usual, ya ni siquiera insultaba a Kagami o jugaba con él, en definitiva el moreno estaba muy raro, pero el más afectado de todo aquello era el rubio frente a él.

\- ¿Me habrá descubierto Kurokocchi? ¿He sido evidente? – preguntaba el modelo con nerviosismo.

\- No has sido evidente Kise-kun, y aunque lo hubieras sido Aomine-kun es demasiado denso como para darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué se comporta tan extraño conmigo?!

\- No lo sé Kise-kun – dijo el inexpresivo chico preocupado – pero seguramente solo es algo temporal y se le pasará pronto, seguramente la razón de su comportamiento es algo que solo le molestaría a él, como que en este mes la revista de idols le haya puesto un vestido de baño de cuerpo completo en lugar de un bikini a Mai-chan- dijo tratando de animar a su amigo.

\- Que me recuerdes lo heterosexual que es Aominecchi no me ayuda mucho, pero gracias por el intento Kurokocchi. – sonrió divertido Kise.

\- Lo lamento Kise-kun. – dijo realmente apenado el chico sombra.

-/-

Volviendo al inicio de la historia, ya habían pasado tres semanas exactas desde aquel suceso, y los sueños del pelinegro no habían hecho sino subir de intensidad, al punto de que ya se le hacía molesto siquiera ver a Kise ya que le recordaba al Kise de sus sueños, al Kise que le chupaba la polla con gula, o que le lamía los dedos como si fuesen una paleta para que se lo follara con ellos.

Aomine inevitablemente había entrado en la pregunta existencial de "¿Soy gay?" y tratar de comprobar ese punto ha sido una de las experiencias más traumáticas que ha tenido que pasar en su vida. Para asegurarse bien de su orientación sexual primero comenzó a _ver con otros ojos_ a los hombres a su alrededor, a esos hombres que según escuchaba por ahí eran terriblemente atractivos, casi vomita al escuchar la lista… después del rubio – obviamente – se encontraba el medio hermano de Bakagami: Himuro Tatsuya, bien, el chico tenía cara de niña, tenía el cuerpo trabajado, buenos abdominales, buenos bíceps, en general tenía todo aquello que la gente podría considerar atractivo en un hombre, intento imaginárselo desnudo… no pudo, le pareció demasiado chocante, los siguientes en la lista ni siquiera los consideró ya que se trataban de sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol, y antes muerto que admitir que Bakagami o Tsunderima eran atractivos ¡Jamás! Y ni se diga de intentar imaginárselos desnudos, no quería que le diera una trombosis.

En general a Aomine le seguían gustando las tetas, entre más grandes mejor, y no sentía ningún deseo sexual por otros hombres, es solo que Kise era diferente, " _¿Por qué demonios de entre todas las cosas que me tenían que pasar a mí, tuve que descubrir que Kise me pone? Joder"_ Pensaba el moreno muy enojado mientras miraba el techo de su habitación como esperando la epifanía que lo sacara de ese embrollo. Se golpeó con fuerza la frente, ¡No se entendía a sí mismo! Vale que no era gay, eso lo sabía desde el puto principio, entonces ¿por qué demonios se excitaba de solo pensar en Kise? Maldita sea….

Si lo pensaba bien… siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por aquel chico rubio, una debilidad parecida a la que tenía con Kuroko, pero con la diferencia de que no se excitaba con Kuroko, si era objetivo, Kise era la persona más bonita que conocía, con su cabello y ojos dorados, con. Esas pestañas tupidas que le daban una apariencia andrógina pero sin excederse en lo femenino, debido a que ambos amaban el basquetbol, el rubio tenía un cuerpo trabajado sin excederse en lo musculoso, pero definitivamente lo mejor en Kise era su personalidad brillante y alegre, sonriendo siempre por todo y emocionándose hasta por los detalles más pequeños, Aomine admitía que más de una vez se había encontrado a si mismo perdido en la figura del rubio… parece que había llegado a una terrorífica conclusión, las cosas no se podían poner peor…

O eso pensó…

-/-

Kise Ryouta podía vanagloriarse de tener una vida casi perfecta, tenía un buen trabajo como modelo y no le iba nada mal, estaba estudiando la carrera de sus sueños, y aunque era muy difícil siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo y hasta ahora ese esfuerzo se había visto bien recompensado, también había descubierto una gran pasión por el baloncesto y con gran alegría descubrió también que era arrebatadamente bueno en ello, entrando al equipo de la universidad siendo titular en tan sólo su primer año, tenía buenos amigos que lo apoyaban y cuidaban de cuantas estupideces hacia, si, definitivamente todo pintaba perfecto en la vida del rubio, menos una cosa: Aomine Daiki, ¿la razón? Estaba perdido e irremediablemente enamorado del moreno, casi que desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, lo malo es que el peliazul era el hombre más heterosexual que conocía, con un gusto desmedido por las tetas grandes, entre más grandes mejor, pero el era un masoquista y no quería renunciar a su amor por Daiki, porque a pesar de todo, los momentos que había pasado con el no los cambiaría por nada, como esa sutil manera que tenía de cuidarlo o de preocuparse por él, siempre preguntándole si había comido bien, sacándolo de apuros cuando sus fans se volvían demasiado pesadas, los one-on-one que nunca se negaba a jugar con el por tarde que estuviera, invitarlo a comer cuando sabía que su agenda había sido demasiado agitada como para haber tenido tiempo para comer, más allá de eso estaba ese cuerpo bronceado y trabajado, esa sonrisa salvaje y retadora que le daba ese aire tan sexy, bien, podría decirse que Kise estaba absolutamente perdido por ese maldito ganguro. Pero en definitiva, Aomine nunca de los nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos…

O eso pensó…


End file.
